Keep Holding On
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns comfort each other after they both fail to win at the Money in the Bank PPV. (Ambreigns; Set after MITB 2015) SLASH/FLUFF ONE-SHOT!


Dean tried to make it through the corridor quick, wanting to avoid all the stares and apologetic looks on people's faces. This had been the worst night he's had in a while. He had failed once again to beat Seth Rollins. He had failed once again to become WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He failed to make his ultimate dream come true. The tears were flowing freely and Ambrose wasn't even attempting to hide it. Failure was something that Dean was use to but it stung deep this time. It will probably be a while before he can even get another shot at the title. The Authority was impossible to deal with. Not to mention, Roman had lost his match as well. He got screwed and that just made Dean even more pissed.

The Lunatic Fringe finally reached the door to the locker room. Before going in though, he wiped the tears from his face. As he went inside, he felt relieved that there weren't that many superstars left. He wasn't surprised when he spotted his boyfriend already showered and changed, sitting by his locker. "Let me just grab my stuff and we'll get out of here." Dean said softly.

Roman sighed. It broke his heart to see his partner so broken up about his loss. He himself wasn't having the best night. Bray Wyatt screwed him in the worst possible way. He was just as upset as Dean was about everything. "You don't wanna shower?"

Dean sat down next Roman and rested his head on his shoulder. Roman immediately placed a hand on Dean's thigh. "I don't feel like traveling to the next town for RAW yet. Can we get a hotel room and just leave early tomorrow morning?"

Roman was glad Dean had suggested what he did. He didn't feel like traveling just yet either. Plus, it would give them time to really talk about everything that happened. Roman agreed and Dean went to pack his things. He would shower at the hotel.

* * *

"Want me to go in with you?" Roman suggested as Dean walked over to the bathroom.

"It's okay," Dean shook his head. "I'll be out in a sec"

By the time he came out freshly showered and changed, Roman was already under the sheets sitting against the backboard, waiting for him. Dean got on the bed and crawled over to straddle Roman's hips. He knew there was a serious talk coming and he liked being face to face when that happened. "This was the worst night ever" he started softly. He bowed his head and started running his fingers down Roman's chest. "I'm such a failure" his voice cracked.

"Hey, hey!" Roman placed his hands on top of Dean's. "I don't want to hear none of that. You tried your hardest and came up short. Now you pick yourself up, try again, and don't give up."

"You sound like Cena now." Dean twisted his lips as he made eye contact with Roman. "I'm sorry you didn't get the briefcase. That Bray Wyatt is a piece of work."

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take care of him sooner or later. Right now, I'm just worried about you." Roman brought one of his hands to cup Dean's chin, his thumb caressed it lightly.

"I'm just tired of losing, that's all. I've never felt so defeated before." the tears were forming once again and Dean did nothing to stop it. "You probably feel the same. They keep screwing you over, babe. It's so unfair! I can't stand those pieces of shit. You deserve better!" Dean cupped Roman's face and kissed his lips.

Roman pursed his lips. It did feel pretty shitty to be screwed over by Bray Wyatt. He kept on getting chances but he always ended up getting screwed. He was tired of it just as much as Dean was. "Baby, I know it feels like the end right now but trust me, it isn't. We need to pick ourselves up and try again. I'm by your side and I know your by mine. We just gotta push each other up. We'll make it through baby. I promise." The Samoan pulled Dean against him and laid Dean's head on his shoulder.

Ambrose immediately wrapped his arms around Roman's waist. His words and encouragement was always so comforting. Roman always kept him in check and reminded him to never give up. "I love you, Rome. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too, beautiful." Roman could feel Dean smiling. He knew that Dean liked it when he called him beautiful.

"Please be careful with Bray Wyatt. He's a psycho." Dean was concerned that Roman now had to deal with Wyatt. He's been there before and knows what the new face of fear is capable of.

"I will, but I know that if he goes too far, you'll be there to fight for me and defend me."

"You're damn right I will." Dean placed a soft kiss to Roman's neck. There was comfortable silence between the two until Ambrose felt like speaking again. "I don't know where to go from here. My leg is a bit banged up and as far the title goes, I'm at the back of he line." he sighed sadly.

Roman knew that Dean was a tough guy but he was still concerned about his leg. Dean hadn't complained about it since they left the arena so he guessed it wasn't that bad. "Let's not think about that tonight. Tomorrow is a brand new day and we'll just go with the flow. We'll still be standing side by side and that's all that matters right?"

"Right." Dean nodded. He had to admit that Roman had a point; as usual.

"It's gonna take a lot to keep us down, baby. Our day will come. We just gotta keep holding on." Roman tightened his grip on Dean; warmth radiating between them. Dean buried his face deep into Roman's neck. He moaned when he felt his shorts being pulled down slowly. His member immediately came into contact with Roman's when the Samoan pulled down his shorts as well. It didn't take long for both of them to get hard. Roman removed their shorts off completely and pulled the bed sheets over both their bodies. He slid down so that he was fully laying down on the bed, with Dean still straddling him.

Dean knew it would hurt a bit but he needed Roman inside him now. He reached behind him and guided Roman's cock to his entrance. He hushed Roman's protests and assured him he would be fine without a prep and lube. A deep whine escaped his mouth as he lowered himself onto Roman's member. Skin on skin. "Feels so good" he whispered against Roman's neck.

It felt good indeed. They both needed this after the hard day they both had. Roman ran his hands up and down Dean's back as he thrust his hips up to meet Dean's. His boyfriend's soft moans and whines were music to his ears. He brought Dean's head up and kissed him passionately on the lips. The lip lock got deep as Dean continued to ride his lover.

"I love you Rome." Dean mumbled against his lips.

"Love you too baby boy."

Dean sat up, arched his head back, and closed his eyes as he started to stroke his cock. He was so close already. The bed sheets fell off Dean, exposing his entire back. "I'm close Rome." he went on to stroke his cock faster.

"Me too baby. Let go for me"

The couple filled the room with moans as they both came; their bodies trembling as they went through the most intense orgasm. This would definitely keep their minds away from the stupidity that had happened in the ring that night. Dean came back down and laid his head on Roman's shoulder once again. They were both breathing deeply as Roman once again pulled the bed sheets over them and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. His torso was sticky with Dean's cum be he didn't care. They would clean up in the morning. Right now, he just wanted to hold his lover and continue to comfort him.

"No matter what, you're _my_ champion." Roman whispered in his ear.

Dean lifted his head and showed off the blush developing on his cheeks. He really loved that man. They kissed deeply for a few moments before the fatigue started to catch up to them.

As long as they were together, they were not going to give up. They would keep fighting and they would keep holding on.

Giving in was not an option.

* * *

 **A/N: My heart broke for both Roman and Dean. They got screwed once again. I thought a little one-shot would ease us up a little. Hope you guys liked it. Drop a review and give me your thoughts on MITB. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
